ISL Online private cloud
'ISL Online ' ist eine Online-Kommunikations-Software, Unternehmen der Firma XLAB d.o.o., Geschäftsinhalt sind die Entwicklung und der Verkauf von Remote- und Helpdesk-Software sowie Videokonferenzen. Aktuell nutzen über 130.000 Anwender in über 100 Ländern ISL Online Services für den internen und externen Support, Kommunikation und Webmeetings. Die Tools stehen in 28 Sprachen zur Verfügung und ergänzen Helpdesk Lösungen in Unternehmen. ISL Online-Produkte ISL Online Lizenzen beinhalten 4 verschiedene Softwareprodukte. Die Programme werden als kostenloser Test und für die beiden genannten Lizenzmodelle (SaaS oder Serverlizenz), zur kommerziellen Nutzung angeboten und sind dann Bestandteile der „All In One“ Lizenz. ISL Light ISL Light ist eine eine betriebssystemübergreifende Software-Lösung für Online-Support und Fernwartung-Desktop-Sharing von PCs ( Windows, Mac oder Linux). An einer Sitzung nehmen der Supporter (Initiator der Sitzung) und eine weitere Person an einem anderen PC teil. Der Supporter hat die Möglichkeit, den PC der Person zu betrachten und (nach dessen Zustimmung), den PC komplett fernzusteuern. Die beiden Sitzungspartner können per Video, VoIP und Chat miteinander kommunizieren. Der Zugriff kann auch mobil über Android, IOS oder Windows Geräte erfolgen. ISL AlwaysOn ISL AlwaysOn ist Software-Lösung für Fernzugriff von PCs. ISL AlwaysOn ermöglicht den Fernzugriff von Windows, Mac, Linux sowie mobil über Android und iOS Geräten auf Windows- und Mac-PCs, Servern und anderen rechnergesteuerten Maschinen ohne Bestätigung durch einen zweiten Teilnehmer. Die AOn Datei wird auf den Zielrechnern installiert und der Zugriff durch ein Passwort geschützt. Der Supporter sieht die Rechner in einer Liste innerhalb seines Admin-Bereichs und greift - bei Bedarf - auf diese Rechner zu. ISL Pronto ISL Pronto ist eine Software-Lösung für Live Chat. ISL Online Live Chat ist ein Software Tool für die interne und externe Kommunikation von Unternehmen, zur raschen Bearbeitung von Kundenanfragen. Durch die Integration eines Chatfenster auf der Webside des Unternehmens, können Besucher der Webseite in Echtzeit mit Supportern oder anderen Mitarbeitern Kontakt aufnehmen. Während des Chats können Funktionen wie Dateiübertragung oder Desktop-Streaming genutzt werden. Die Software arbeitet betriebssystemübergreifend auf Windows, Mac und Linux. ISL Groop ISL Groop ist eine Software-Lösung für Webmeetings und Webinare. Je nach Lizenzart können 10 bis ∞ Teilnehmer gleichzeitig an einer Sitzung teilnehmen. Der Gastgeber der Sitzung kann dabei den anderen Teilnehmern seinen Bildschirminhalt oder ausgewählte Programme zeigen und so beispielsweise Präsentationen vorführen. Die Teilnehmer können, je nach Rechtevergabe, über Video, VoIP und Chat kommunizieren. Software as a Service oder Server Lizenz ISL Online wird in zwei Lizenzarten angeboten, als webbasierter Service (Software as a Service) sowie als Server Lizenz Fernsupport und Fernzugriff stehen bereits als mobile Lösungen zur Verfügung. Alle vier Tools werden ständig weiter entwickelt und dem aktuellen Stand der Technik angepasst. Software as a Service Bei der SaaS Lizenz werden die Verbindungen zwischen zwei oder mehr Rechnern über eine Cloud Computing Architektur, mit über 50 dezidierten Rechnern, an mehr als 50 weltweit verteilten Standorten initiiert. Diese garantieren eine dynamisch verteilte Datenhaltung mit großer Ausfallsicherheit. Der Vorteil gegenüber einer Serverlösung sind die kurzen Einrichtungszeiten. Wie bei jeder SaaS-Lösung besteht jedoch die Abhängigkeit von einer unternehmensfremden Infrastruktur. Um eine ISL Online Sitzung aufzubauen, kontaktieren die Client-Programme das ISL Online Network (*.islonline.net) über das Internet. Server Lizenz Die ISL Online Software kann vom Lizenznehmer auf einem eigenen Server (Windows, Linux) installiert werden. Dabei laufen die vier Anwendungen, ohne sich mit dem ISL Online Servernetzwerk zu verbinden. Ab der Nutzung einer zweiten Server Lizenz, ist die Einrichtung einer „Private Cloud“ möglich. Ein hauseigener Server eignet sich für Unternehmen mit hohen Sicherheits- und speziellen Integrationsanforderungen sowie für Unternehmen die, aufgrund der Datensicherheitsvorschriften, zum Einsatz von Serverlizenzen verpflichtet sind. Die Serverlizenz ermöglicht weitaus größere Integrations- Anpassungsmöglichkeiten in die eigene IT Infrastruktur als die SaaS Lösung sowie eine wesentlich größere Datensicherheit, da der Datenverkehr über den/die eigenen ISL Online Server die IT-Infrastruktur des Unternehmens nicht verlässt. Man installiert ISL Conference Proxy auf einen eigenen Server. Um eine ISL Online Sitzung aufzubauen, kontaktieren die Client-Programme diesen Server statt ISL Online Network. = Private Cloud = Organisationen mit hohen Anforderungen an Verfügbarkeit können zwei oder mehr ISL Conference Proxy Server zu ihre eigenen Private Cloud verbinden. Idealerweise stehen die Server an geografisch getrennten Standorten und sind mit verschiedenen ISPs angebunden. Steigen die Anforderungen, können dem vollständig skalierbaren System weitere Server hinzugefügt werden. Die Vorteile von Private Cloud gegen Server Lizenz mit 1 Server sind: * Dynamische Lastverteilung * Ausfallsicherheit * GeoDNS * Active-Active Datensicherung * Verteilte Datenhaltung Die dynamische Lastverteilung findet auf DNS Ebene statt. Wenn ein User eine Verbindung aufbauen möchte, wird der DNS Name der Private Cloud aufgelöst und die Anfrage mit einem Glue Record an ein anderes Mitglied der Private Cloud weitergeleitet. Jetzt findet die Evaluierung der Serverlast jedes Server innerhalb der Private Cloud statt, basierend auf der aktuellen Serverauslastung, dem Netzwerkstatus und dem geografischen Standort der Verbindungsteilnehmer. Entsprechend dieser Kriterien wird ein Redirect auf den Server mit den besten Ergebnissen eingerichtet. Tritt ein Fehler auf (z. B. Netzwerk-Ausfall, Server Hardware-Problem etc.), wiederholt der Client automatisch das Verbindungsverfahren und wird dann auf einen anderen Server umgeleitet. Eine Sitzung wird immer auf einem einzigen Server gehostet, um Verzögerungen im Netzwerk zu minimieren. Sie kann aber jederzeit auf einen anderen Server in der Private Cloud umgeleitet werden. Entweder automatisch bei Ausfall durch den Load-Balancing-Algorithmus oder manuell durch die Private Cloud Administratoren. Jeder Server hält Verbindungen zu allen anderen Servern in der Private Cloud, was zu einer maximalen Replikationsgeschwindigkeit führt. Der interne Datenbank-Replikations-Algorithmus beinhaltet eine automatische Konfliktlösung. D.h. wenn die Verbindung eines Servers mit der Private Cloud unterbrochen wurde, aktualisiert der Algorithmus die Datenbank mit Hilfe der Daten der anderen Server und bringt ihn so schnellstmöglich auf den aktuellsten Stand. Mehr als einen Server zu betreiben vereinfacht die Administration. Neben der Feinabstimmung der verfügbaren Einstellungen für die Lastverteilung besteht die Möglichkeit, einzelne Server in der Private Cloud zu aktualisieren und neu zu starten, ohne Beeinträchtigung der Verfügbarkeit des gesamten Systems. ISL Online - Private Cloud - Technischer Überblick Weblinks * Fernwartungssoftware Test, C'T Magazin * ISL Online review, PC PRO * Fernwartungssoftware für Computer, pcfreunde.de * Vereinfachter Fernsupport, itmagazine.ch * Die ISL Light app für Android, clever-fernwarten.de * Islonline.net - ISL Online, webwiki.de * ISL Online Launches Remote Access for Mac, i-hack.de Wikilinks - Wikis & Websites mit Artikeln zum Thema (Trage deinen Link zum Artikel ein, wenn du eine Seite zum Thema oder diesen Artikel in dein Wiki exportiert hast) Social Networks Netzwerke Blogs Kategorie:IT-Management Kategorie:IT-Architektur Kategorie:Softwarehersteller (Deutschland)